


The Spaces Between Places

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apathy, Gen, Illustrations, a soft conversation, cliff edges, feeling tired, fluffy moxiety, somewhat vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: Patton was just sitting at the edge, swinging his legs back and forth, trying to find the islands in the fog.





	The Spaces Between Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another fic, this is kind of a vent fic but also an exploration of some ideas.  
> I did my best on grammar and spelling, so if there is anything glaringly wrong, let me know.  
> Other than that, Enjoy!

Patton sat at the edge.

 

The mindscape was always shifting, and today the commons was more like an island than a floor of a house, and so he sat at the edge.

 

It was always interesting to look out into the mind when it was like this. He could spy other pieces of floating empty land. Areas that were blank with no things and thoughts to decorate them, scattered here and there through the dark. Dark wasn’t quite the proper word though. It wasn’t very well lit, that was for sure, but it wasn’t a black that swallowed everything up. It was more of a fog, in a sense, where you could only see so far into the distance before the fine collection of particles became dense enough that you couldn’t see through them. And that was what it was like, a dark fog that softly clouded everything after a while.

 

It was pretty in a sense, and everything seemed quieter, muted, when the mindscape was separated like this. Patton could spot all the different chunks of land no matter how far back they receded. It was almost like a game, as he swung his legs back and forth over the edge, trying to name each island.

 

He didn’t move his gaze when someone sat down right beside him, and they kept the quiet for a couple more minutes.

 

“Hey,” Virgil said softly, interrupting the silence. “What are you doing over here? Aren't you cold?”

 

“Hey Kiddo, and no, not really.” Patton said, just as quiet.

 

“You look cold, and you’re shivering.”

 

“I am? Oh, I didn’t notice. Don’t really feel it.”

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Like, really Patton, are you okay?” Virgil’s soft voice had a hint of worry.

 

“I think I am? I mean, nothing bad or wrong is happening, so I think I’m okay?” Patton said hesitantly.  

 

“Are you sure it's just that?”

 

“Well, things have been feeling pretty flat lately, but nothing too bad. I guess there just not much to feel right now. Plus, Logan and Roman are working well together right now, keeping on top of things and all of that stuff.”

 

“I guess.” Virgil trailed off sounding unsure.

 

“It’s not bad at all, things have just settled. And so, there’s not much to feel and I'm just, here.” He gestured to the faded and foggy surroundings.

 

“Just here, sitting at the edge of the commons, swinging your legs back and forth, shivering cold. Are you sure you are okay Patton? I felt a lot of, well, sadness isn’t quite the word, and you're the only one here.”

 

“Sadness isn’t the word, you're right in that. I think its apathy, actually.” The moral trait said with a soft sort of acceptance.

 

“Wait, apathy, you’re not-" alarm shot through Virgil's voice.

 

“No, I'm still all good,” Patton cut off Virgil, halting the worry before it could even get to far. “I mentioned it earlier, everything is feeling settled. Roman and Logan have a lot of control right now, and there really isn't much to _feel_. So, it is like I'm flat, and I am just sitting here. Not really doing anything. I’m still happy, I'm still sad, its just really muted right now. Sometimes, with that, I just get tired. And it’s not a tired a sleep would take away right away, but one of rest. And right now, that is okay. I think you're feeling some of that also, just feeling like there isn’t much to be concerned about, right?” the moral trait just looked out at the landscape, weariness clear on his face and dull in his eyes, not seeing Virgil’s unease.

 

“Some what I guess, in the sense that there isn't much to worry about. And for the tiredness, I know, I needed a rest too. But if you’re not really feeling anything at all, then how did I feel what your feeling, if apathy is a lack of feeling in the first place?”

 

“I don’t thing you felt the apathy Virgil, but maybe rather the change that brought it on. It has been a while since this type of calm has settled and I know you mentioned once that unexpected ease like this can sometimes make you uneasy.”

 

“I did say that once, didn’t I? I didn’t really think anyone heard me, or if they did, it wasn’t something that they would remember.” Virgil admitted.

 

“I remember that stuff kiddo. I remember a lot of things all you guys say, I'm not the dad for nothing.” Patton tried for a smile, but it was small and it fell all to quickly.  

 

“That, that’s really nice to here Patton. And if you’re the dad, you need to learn that its important to keep yourself healthy too. Your shivering up a storm here.”

 

“I still don't feel it.”  

 

“You may not feel it, but I can see it. We should go get you warmed up or something.”

 

“I like it here though, it's pretty. Can we stay a few more moments, please?”

 

Virgil sighed and scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm across Patton’s lower back, letting the heart snuggle into his hoodie. “Just a few more moments, but after that we're going. I'm not letting you get any colder than you are right now— but you're right, it is pretty.”

 

They sat, and if by the time they stood up, and Patton had a smile that wasn’t false, and he wasn’t shivering as much anymore, then sometimes feeling flat may not be the worst thing.

 ~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
